1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a media dispenser apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, an automatic teller machine (ATM) or a cash dispenser (CD) is installed on an area such as a bank, a convenient store and subway station, etc. where many people passes by, to withdraw cash by simple operations of a user.
The user inputs a card/bankbook into an inlet (in some cases, the user uses an operation plate or inputs required information using a portable communication device such as a mobile phone), and proceeds desired procedure as operating buttons according to guidance displayed on a display device mounted on a front surface of the ATM, then, media such as the cash or check, and specification are withdrawn from the ATM according to results of the procedure. The specification is withdrawn through a specification outlet, and the media is provided through a media dispenser module, that is, a customer access module disposed on the front surface of the ATM.
However, in the conventional media dispenser apparatus, arrangement angle of the media which is conveyed to the media dispenser module and mounted on a media receipt portion is horizontal when it is seen from front side, and therefore, it is difficult for the user to see the withdrawn media, and also, the withdrawn media becomes stood status by outer air, there may be a lot of cashes which are not withdrawn by the user in the apparatus. Therefore, the media dispenser apparatus is likely to be operated wrongly, and a manager should remove the remained media and re-operate the media dispenser apparatus.